


Mates... not MATES!

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Misunderstandings, Tumblr Prompt, high fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: The Doctor and Donna get thrown in jail for not understanding just how different some aliens are.





	Mates... not MATES!

“I really can’t believe you sometimes.” Donna grumbled, tripping slightly as the guard pushed her onwards towards the cells.

“I know…” The Doctor replied rolling his eyes before he cut a sharp glance at the guard behind him who had just pressed a gun in to his back to keep him moving. “Be fair though, how was I supposed to know a simple high five would upset them so much?” Donna barked out a humorless laugh.

“I haven’t been everywhere you know!” He cut in testily before she could comment any further. This time Donna did trip over her feet as they were shoved unceremoniously into a tiny cell. She quickly righted herself, crossed her arms over her chest and just glared at him.

“You have been charged for engaging in an indecent act in a public place!” One of the guards bellowed at them. Donna gaped. The Doctor cringed, his face turning almost as red as his trainers. “You will remain here until your hearing when the suns rise again!” With that, the guards turned and marched away.

“Doctor, just what do they mean by ‘an indecent act’?” Donna pressed. The Time Lord shuffled his feet, and seemed to not be able to look her in the eye.

“Blue scaly skin. Everyone wearing gloves. I should’ve seen it.” He was muttering to himself, his voice getting squeakier by the second and ruffling his already ridiculous hair to new heights.

“What. This lot so stuffy they find hands indecent?”

“Well… when your gloves serve the sort of the same purpose as underpants, it kind of makes sense.” The Doctor sighed as he began pacing, looking more uncomfortable than Donna had ever seen him before.

“Who the hell wears underpants on their hands?” She practically screamed at him in frustration. The Doctor rolled his eyes, and coughed nervously.

“Not every species has their, er… anatomy… in the same place.” He mumbled. Donna just blinked at him again. “They just don’t know how different we are than them.” She stared at him a moment longer, then the penny dropped.

“You mean they thought we were…” She couldn’t finish that sentence as she started to gag.

“Yeeeeep.” He confirmed. Donna punched him hard in the arm and vowed to never let his hands anywhere near her again, hoping to god that she would never have to see how similar to humans the Doctor really was.


End file.
